An example of conventional headlight control devices, there is a multilight-type headlight disclosed in Patent Literature 1. This multilight-type headlight aims at suppressing the dazzle of a pedestrian and, at the same time, aims at enabling a driver to make the visual confirmation of a pedestrian satisfactorily. The multilight-type headlight includes a pedestrian light specifying unit and an illumination amount controller. Based on position information of a pedestrian acquired from a pedestrian detection sensor, the pedestrian light specifying unit specifies the light to illuminate the pedestrian. The illumination amount controller reduces the illumination amount to the upper half of the body of the pedestrian irradiated by the light specified by the pedestrian light specifying unit, as the distance to the pedestrian acquired from the pedestrian detection sensor becomes smaller. The multilight-type headlight flashes a pedestrian photographing area, when there is a possibility that distance may approach within a threshold.